zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Emblem Form
Dark Emblem Form is a transformation belonging to Murdoc and other similar fused beings of light and darkness that allow them to unleash even more power, albeit darker. Description Dark Emblem Form is a form of Murdoc's which is ten times stronger than Murdoc himself. Murdoc's naturally suppressed energy is released. While Murdoc becomes more powerful, the power he receives is dark. The cost of the extreme power gained is that Murdoc can no longer control his "dark instincts" and will possibly go on a rampage whenever Dark Emblem is in use. Murdoc is the only known user of Dark Emblem Form so far. Sub-Forms The Dark Emblem Form possesses many sub-forms, each with a different method of inflicting damage and destruction. Red Emblem Whilst in Red Emblem Mode, Murdoc becomes far more muscular and seems to be completely durable. He uses his fists alone to induce damage and destruction. Red is the most physical of the sub-forms, as all attacks and damage need to be done melee style. While using this sub-form, Murdoc's eyes and aura are red. Blue Emblem In Blue Emblem Mode, Murdoc's speed and agility are greatly increased, and he becomes incredibly fast. While in this form, Murdoc runs on all fours like an animal, and is seemingly incapable of two-legged standing or movement. When he attacks, he uses his claws and teeth, and attacks like an animal, making Blue Emblem the most feral of the sub-forms. Blue Emblem, too, is a form that requires melee or close-range attacking and destruction. While this sub-form is in use, Murdoc's eyes and aura are blue. Yellow Emblem In Yellow Emblem Mode, Murdoc utilizes his power via long range attacking, using spheres or beams of energy, and other mystic means of destruction. Murdoc's eyes and aura are yellow in this sub-form. Green Emblem Green Emblem Mode has the shortest duration of all sub-forms, as Murdoc merely encloses himself in a shell and heals any major or long withstanding injuries sustained. While in this form, Murdoc's eyes are green, though closed, and his shell has a green aura around it. Black Emblem Black Emblem Mode has the most noticeable physical changes, as Murdoc's entire body, save for his purple eyes, is enclosed in black, with a thick black aura around it. While in this form, Murdoc's power of darkness is too much for even the slightest ounce of control, and he plunges things into darkness often without discerning what or who is good or bad, indiscriminately destroying them. White Emblem Not much is known about White Emblem Mode yet, but it has been confirmed by Rampage and Hilbert Hinterher both that the sub-form does in fact, exist. Appearance For Murdoc, the transformation makes dark marks appear on his face, arms, hands, and chest. His teeth grow longer and sharper, as do his nails. His pupils become vertical, much like the pupils of some animals, and an intense and thick purple aura of darkness surrounds him. The look in his eyes is more frenzied at this point. Physical description on each Sub-Form found under Sub-Forms heading. History It is highly believed that Kaizer Reigen is the one who first witnessed what Dark Emblem form could do, via "visions" he had. Reigen, being clairvoyant to an uncontrollable degree, saw Kotsu and Creed's fused form ravaging the Earth and its inhabitants upon the First Transformation, which was when the power of the transformation is at its peak and the user less stable, due to the body and soul being ill-prepared and maladjusted for the transformation and changes that occur within the body during the transformation, as well as the intense pressure put on the soul. Reigen, wanting to prevent his son from unintentionally destroying the Earth in the first transformation, added a special coding or second seal within the seal on Kotsu's navel, which held back a vast majority of the dark powers that Murdoc possessed. Transgression of the final seal Due to how Kaizer Reigen constructed the seals, the final seal can only be broken in a Power Surge , when a bit of Creed's corrosive energy leaks into Kotsu's being and corrupts it. Dark thoughts - such as the desire to win and intense hunger for power - trigger the seal's transgression. Kaizer recognized that Kotsu would likely possess a personality much like his own, and would those never crave those things so badly unless a Power Surge was to occur. The way the seals were designed and required presence of a Power Surge ensured that Dark Emblem Form would serve as a final resort or last-ditch attempt to conquer whatever opponent(s) Kotsu would be facing. Category:Transformations Category:Page made by Dark Seeker Kotsu